


Red for Luck

by Aviss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Holiday Traditions, Lingerie, cupboard almost sex, red underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: The party was in full swing when Jaime dropped the bomb. "I'm wearing your gift."
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 22
Kudos: 150





	Red for Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea whether this should be tagged or even how, Jaime is the one wearing the lingerie.  
> This came around talking about traditions, and there is one in my country where we gift each other red underwear to wear in New Year's Eve for luck, and I thought Jaime also deserved his own red underwear for luck.

The party was in full swing when Jaime dropped the bomb. 

" _I'm wearing your gift_ ," he said, leaning to whisper in Brienne's ear, his breath tickling the sensitive shell of her ear and the words making her shiver and blush furiously. 

Without bothering to check the effect his words had, he kept walking towards the group where his brother and Addam were chatting animatedly, the smug look on his face telling enough. He knew that Brienne was now not going to be able to think about anything but the pair of red lace knickers Jaime was wearing under his perfectly pressed and expensive tuxedo. 

Brienne grabbed a glass from a passing server and almost downed it in one go, hoping the cold drink would calm the flush she felt not on her face but her entire body. 

Damn that man, she should have never allowed him to keep them. 

It had been an honest mistake giving them to him. 

It was the first year they celebrated Sevenmas together, the previous one their relationship had been too new and Brienne had gone alone back to Tarth with her father, and Jaime had gone to the Rock to endure his family. This year, though, their relationship was stable enough to brave each other's families so they could spend it together. 

Jaime had a blast in Tarth with Brienne's father, both of them trying to outdo the other with their extravagant gifts and carefully constructed dishes for Sevenmas Eve dinner. In exchange, Brienne had agreed to go to the stuffiest of Lannister parties, the one Jaime had moaned about for weeks the year before. 

Those were their holiday traditions, and traditions had to be maintained. 

There was another tradition Brienne had mentioned during their week in Tarth, red underwear for good luck on New Year's Eve. She had even said it was her turn to buy it for everyone this year, and she had. Usually it was something she did with Elia and Arianne, and this year they asked her to get a special one for Oberyn. Brienne had agreed, laughing at the idea of the very special one they had told her to buy. 

Then she had mislabelled the packages and given it to Jaime on Sevenmas morning along with the rest of the presents. Jaime's very sensible red shorts were in Dorne, but at least Elia had the foresight to swap with her brother, so he could have his satin and lace knickers to enjoy with his wife.

"This is… unexpected," Jaime had said when he opened the package, Selwyn choking with laughter in the background. 

Brienne had been as red as the cloth when she'd seen them, though Jaime looked intrigued more than anything else. And a bit disappointed when Brienne had babbled her explanation and offered to return them. 

She should have known he wasn't going to leave them in the back of his underwear drawer to gather dust as just a funny anecdote for the future when he refused, she just had not imagined he'd wear them to the Lannister New Year's Eve party.

Brienne finished her glass and swapped it for another one, eyes searching for Jaime in the big ballroom his family had hired. There was a sea of impeccably dressed people, beautiful and elegant women in glittery dresses and dapper men in tuxedos. Normally she would feel out of place in this kind of party, especially considering she was far from beautiful and elegant, with her big build that few dresses flattered and her towering height. Jaime had insisted that she wore heels if she wanted, and a tuxedo if that was what she was comfortable with, and then had gone a step further and commissioned one for her so she had it when she'd inevitably had a crisis with the gown. 

They might have been together little more than a year, but Jaime knew her well enough.

"If my father or sister have a problem with it, they can just not invite us next year," Jaime had said when Brienne protested. 

She didn't really understand Jaime's complicated relationship with his family, though she had warmed in pleasure that he believed they'd still be together for the next one.

She located him further away than she expected, this time next to his sister, both of them smiling in that way that had too many teeth and too few crinkles in his eyes. Brienne had never liked that smile. He looked up straight at her and his smile warmed up a fraction before he pointedly finished his conversation and walked straight out of a side door, completely uncaring of any eyes on him.

Brienne finished her drink and moved in that direction, avoiding the knowing looks Tyrion and Addam were sending her way, and the disgusted way Cersei took in her attire and intention to follow Jaime, her attention just on getting through that door before anyone attempted to talk to her again. 

She wasn't entirely sure where they were going, but she was about ready to leave the big ballroom where her tuxedo and Jaime by her arm had attracted more looks than she was comfortable with, even if some of them had been admiring, either at her daring choice of attire or the cut of her tux on her. 

There was a long corridor going out of the ballroom, she couldn't see Jaime but the kitchen was in full sight at the end and there were some closed doors on the side. She tried one of the doors and found it locked, the next one wasn't, and as soon as she turned the knob a hand sneaked out and pulled her inside what looked like a small storage room. 

"Alone, at last," Jaime said, his voice soft in the dark room, right before he kissed her. His aim was a bit off, catching the side of her mouth before he held her face with both hands and corrected it. Brienne opened to the kiss, letting him take control of it while her hands found his waist, anchoring herself there. "I have been thinking about this since you got dressed," he continued against her mouth, once hand sliding to the back of her neck, the other moving down her back to snake around her waist to press them closer together. "Can't wait to take it off you."

"We should go back to the hotel for that," Brienne countered, though she was working her hands into the waistband of his trousers, a tight fit considering they were perfectly tailored. 

"We have to stay until midnight," Jaime groaned, moving his mouth down her jaw to kiss her neck. Brienne tilted her head back to give him better access, biting back her own groan at the pressure of his teeth on the delicate skin there. "Or I will never hear the end of it from my father."

"Don't talk about him now." Or preferably, ever. Tywin had not made a good impression on Brienne. It had been mutual. 

"I just couldn't wait to kiss you." 

He did it again, moaning against her mouth when her questing fingers finally reached what she was searching for. He really was wearing them, the lace trim soft against her fingertips. 

Brienne was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to see them, to see Jaime clad only on the red knickers, the contrast of his perfectly masculine build with the satin and lace. They couldn't turn the light on, though, or undress. Getting caught in that position would do more harm than a quick tumble was worth. 

She could feel them, though, and she pulled her hands away quickly to attack his belt and the front of his trousers, impatient to get her hands on him. He was already half hard when her hand pressed against his cock, his moan muffled against her shoulder. They were really soft and silky against her palm, cool to the touch where he was hot under them. Jaime's hands clenched against Brienne as she rubbed him, not too gently, warming the fabric and providing friction she knew wasn't nearly enough to get him off. 

"Brienne," he groaned as her other hand slid inside his trousers on the back.

"How long till midnight?" she asked, shivering at his breath of her neck, Jaime planting sloppy kisses there while she fondled him through his underwear.

"What--I don't--" he trailed off in a moan when she squeezed.

"As soon as the clock strikes, we're leaving," she said, her voice not sounding like herself, breathless and low and full of promise. 

It was the darkness, she knew, in this tiny room Jaime couldn't see the way she flushed at her own daring. It wasn't that she was a prude, or that she didn't believe Jaime desired her, he took great pleasure in demonstrating how much he did. But she had always been hesitant about taking control in the bedroom, too many jokes at her expense had left a mark, one she was slowly erasing with Jaime. Here, in the dark, she could say everything she really wanted safe in the knowledge his blush and wide eyes were unseen.

"We'll have to mingle for a bit," he also didn't sound like himself, voice breaking in time with the pressure of her hands.

"I want to see you wearing only my gift," she said, tightening her grip a bit more, letting the words and desires come out of her mouth, no longer confined to her mind. "As soon as we're in our room, I'll strip you and blow you through the cloth." Jaime was trembling against her now, breath fast and hands almost painful where they were holding onto her, as if Brienne was the only thing keeping him upright now. "I'll make you ruin them before I even take my jacket out."

"You're going to make me ruin them _now_ ," he protested, pressing shamelessly against her hand. 

"Do you want me to stop?" she offered, stilling her hands for a moment. "Want to go back to the ballroom for however long we have until we can leave, leaking into your satin underwear? You know the cut of your trousers will make obvious what we've been doing here."

Jaime shuddered and nodded against her before unclenching his hands and slowly taking a step away from Brienne. " _Yes_ ," he croaked, surprising her. 

She took her hands away with an effort, he wasn't the only one leaking, nor the one whose face would show every thought in his blushes. But there was something about the idea of Jaime waiting for her, the delayed satisfaction once they were alone and behind a locked door, that made Brienne feel even hotter. 

Feel like she could continue this even with light.

"Fine, I'll go back to the ballroom and give you a couple of minutes to compose yourself and follow me." She leaned forward and kissed him one more time, desperate and filthy enough they were both moaning by the end. 

She had to stop for a moment outside of the storage room, catching her breath and willing her flush to cool. Her lips were a lost cause, big on a normal occasion and practically bruised now, but at least her clothes hadn't got terribly mused. 

She tapped the door to indicate she was moving and went back to the ballroom. It was late enough most people had had enough to drink for their absence to go unremarked, though she noticed Tyrion's amused eyes on her almost immediately. He lifted his glass in a toast and said nothing at all.

There were other, less amused eyes following her progress but she ignored them lest she combusted on the spot. 

They were going to hear from Tywin, after all, but at least not tonight.

She had a glass already in her hand when Jaime entered the ballroom again, and she didn't know whether to hide under one of the tables or drag him away immediately. She had been right that the trousers hid nothing, but it wasn't just that. There was a flush high on his cheekbones and his lips were shiny and swollen, his shirt slightly rucked where he'd tucked it in again. That was bad enough but his smile, sinful and satisfied, even when it was so obvious he wasn't, was what made her clench her hand around the delicate stem of the glass hard enough she almost broke it. 

"We're lucky," Jaime said sliding up to her with his own glass in hand. "It's only five more minutes till midnight."

"We can stay and mingle if you still want, I know you--."

He looked at her as if she was insane. "I am exactly where I want to be and with the person I want to be with." He leaned closer to her and put his arm around her waist and she did the same. "We're not staying one minute more than necessary."

The last five minutes of the year passed as slow as treacle, the air between them charged, a little bubble around them none of the other guests seemed willing to intrude. A whole lifetime later, a big screen at the back of the room lit up and the clock marked 30 seconds to midnight. Brienne felt each of the seconds in her heartbeat, at fifteen she turned around to stare at Jaime, following it just with the voices around them, Jaime's eyes turned to her with the same intensity.

As soon as the countdown finished and everyone shouted Happy New Year, Jaime leaned up on his tiptoes and kissed Brienne full in the mouth, long and deep and inappropriate for the setting, then grabbed Brienne's hand and they practically ran from the party. 

They had their own celebration to get to.

...


End file.
